The Princess and Guardians
by cloudandaerith4ever
Summary: This is a story about aerith and much more, purely fanfiction, I don't not own any of the content involving ff7 or anything of that ff7 along with some of the characters belong to Square Enix. (Please don't sue me..)
1. Chapter 1

The Princess and her Guardians

Chapter 1: Childhood

I was 6 years old and as I was playing in the garden my mother called for me, she asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her, I loved to help my mother and I hoped we could go to the old church where the flowers grew like we always did when we went out. While we were at a stand I asked my mother if i could play at the park nearby.

Mother: Ok but stay where I can keep a eye on you ok air?

I smiled and nodded "Ok mommy!"

I went to play in the park by myself when I heard a crash and my mother scream, I ran over to see her and there were soldiers surrounding my mother guns to her body.

Soldier: Where is she stupid bitch?! Where is the girl?!

Mother: NO! You will not take away my baby and use her for your selfish acts you monsters!

I cried out for my mommy I dont know why these men were here or what they want but I wasnt gonna let them hurt my mommy. "Leave her alone you jerks!"

My mom yelled "Run air! Run back home and tell your father!"

Solder: Get the little Brat!

My mother hit one of them and made a distraction, she told me to run away and I ran as fast as I could, I hid in the church under the staircase. I snuck out and was almost home till I heard gunshots from where my mother was, I couldnt go home without knowing that my mother was ok.. So I ran back to her side...she was covered in blood, gun shots all over her body, barely breathing. I cried her name over and over but I dont think she could hear my cries. After a minute she coughed and looked at me pale as a ghost yet she could still speak quietly.

Mother: "Air...r...run...d..do..dont..let them take you...dont worry...il be fine..now go..now!

Soldier: There she is! Get her!..

I ran and ran but I couldnt get away, I remember hiding in a alley and hearing them yell and yell..then everything went black..


	2. Chapter 2 Eighteenth Birthday

The Princess and her Guardians

Chapter 2: Eighteenth birthday

I had that nightmare again...I was a little girl again and I was running...from what I dont know.. I just heard gunshots and screams someone telling me to run..then I saw my father in front of me..covered in blood and he speaks but makes no sound..and leaves I try to catch him yet I cannot move and I wake up...I dont know what it means but my father tells me that its just one of those dreams that mean nothing but im not so sure about that anymore.. I was dreaming when someone called my name.

"Hey air you cant sleep on your birthday wake up!"

I open my eyes to see my cat sith on my lap hitting my nose with his paw I groaned. "Leave me alone sith, my birthday should be the day I GET to sleep in"

Sith: Nope we have a special day ahead of us and here you go as my present to you. He handed me a fake id with a fake name and placed my age as 21 (not part of the story but you should never drink under 21 just saying in case people get moody about this part).

I smiled "Thank you sith I have been waiting for this day for a while, im finally eighteen"

Hello, Im Aerith Gainsborough, I live with my father in my hometown of neibelheim, my mother died in a car accident when I was 6...but..I barely remember anything of my mother..My father says she was a amazing beautiful woman and I look a lot like her.. I wish I could remember my childhood before the accident..

"Aerith come downstairs for breakfast!"

"Coming father!" I ran down the stairs to see my father cooking my favorite breakfast I hugged him tight. "Thanks dad but I cant stay too long I have training after breakfast."

Father: I wish you would stop that training a woman doesnt need to learn to fight like a soldier, a man should protect a woman not the other way around.

"Father I dont need a man to protect me plus I want to be a soldier like you! you are a captain of the soldiers in our town I want to make thoses men know im your daughter and I can kick their butts better than anyone else!"

My father just chuckled "You are hard to handle sometimes, whoever marries you has his work cut out for him, but its good you are determined about something, its what makes you you."

After breakfast I said goodbye to my father and left for practice with sith on my shoulder, later that night my friends and I went to the bar, they brought their dates with them so we had a couple drinks together but then they went to dance with their dates..I wont lie I kinda wish I had someone to hold me tight and dance with me..but I want to find a nice guy who is actually nice instead of a guy who is afraid of my father and one who isnt a pervert..but there are so little amount of people in this town and everyone knows everyone so its hard to find someone now..

As I sat at the bar alone sipping my drink three handsome men came and sat next to me one with black hair and a small scar on his lower left cheek and he seemed playful, one with blond hair and a serious but kind face, and a red headed man who was very sarcastic and a bit of a show off. They obviously werent from around town because of their looks and their clothing it surprised me when they sat next to me I just assumed they sat their to order drinks at the bar but then the black haired man talked to me, he told me his name was zack and the blond one was cloud and the red head was reno.

Zack: So whats a beautiful girl like yourself doing here alone?

I blushed "w..well its my birthday and im actually here with friends but they are dancing with their dates.."

Reno smiled "How about you dance with us? A little gift for the birthday girl"

"Um...I..im not so sure.." Zack and reno grabbed me by both arms. "H..Hey! Let go!" they led me to the dance floor and cloud followed. I never liked dancing yet being with those guys seemed so familiar..I had a lot of fun with them more than I have in a long time. After all the dancing I told them goodbye and returned to my friends home to get some rest.

After she left zack looked at cloud and reno.

Zack: "Yep I thinks its her after all she looks so different from everyone else in this little town..but wow she looks so different..You know we should have followed her"

Cloud: Yes but she probably went to her friends home considering shes only 18 and she was out drinking...but I know that the man who took her in is the captain of this soldier unit I will contact him tomorrow and tell him to meet us to discuss her whereabouts..

Reno smiled "As long as he compromises with us there shouldnt be no problem"

Zack: As long as she comes with us then nothing will be wrong though she doesnt seem to remember us at all

Cloud: We will find out more tomorrow lets return to our hotel rooms.

The guys returned to their hotels rooms and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come..

(Sorry guys if your reading this I did this chapter late at night since I had some free time but I thought I would end it there so I will upload this then I will try to do another one soon.)


	3. Chapter 3 Capture

The Princess and her Guardians

Chapter 3: Capture

I returned home early this morning so my father didnt get suspicous. I awoke to hear my father talking to his soldiers

Father: "Alright men I shall take some of you inside the manor with me to discuss with these brutes and the rest shall wait outside in case something goes wrong."

I come down to see what is going on, my father beckons his men to go outside and looks at me.

Father: "Air listen I need you to lock the doors and windows and close the curtains keep quiet and dont answer the door to ANYONE I will carry my key with me ok? Promise me you will do this."

"But...whats going on father?..I want to go with you!"

Father grabbed me by my shoulders "NO!...no..just please...do this for me..."

I know my father is hiding something from me but I nod my head and he gathers his fighting equipment and leaves. I wait for his men to leave and I grab his extra soldier suit, I put it on wrap up my breast to hide them, pull up my hair and place my helmet on. I know I promised my father I wouldnt leave home but I cant help it especially if hes bringing the entire army with him...

Sith looks at me in curiousity. "Where are ya going? You arnt gonna follow him are you?"

"I have no choice hes hiding something and besides it will be my first test of being a soldier...stay here and lock my room door in case he comes home and im not here."

Sith: Alright...but be careful..

"I will I promise" I leave the house and look ahead. "father said it was at the old manor right?..Im on my way."

As I arrive I see the gates open and no one is outside.. "This isnt good...father ordered some men to stay outside unless their is trouble so that must mean.." before I can finish my thought I hear cries of pain and gunshots. "Father!" I cant help but run inside.

I run inside looking for my father but all I find is soldiers either passed out or...dead... As I run deeper in I hear my fathers voice and others that sound so familiar..

Father: Theres no way in hell il allow you bastards to take my daughter!

Reno chuckled. You can stop calling her daughter you sick fuck..you only care about her because of what she is and you were ordered to call her that so quit the act and just tell us where she is, this didnt have to get ugly.

Father: I rather die than tell you assholes!

Reno: Have it your way

As I enter I see the three men I saw last night and my father, severly injured and lying against a pillar, reno holding a gun aimed to his heart. I...I have to do something! I run in front of my father holding him tight. I just feel a horrid sting in my back...so this is what its like to get shot..

Cloud looked at me with a expression that showed he was sad. "Its too bad innocent soldiers have to die because the asshole wont just spill it..kill him but make it painless reno.."

Reno: Can do.. As he aims for my head but before he can pull the trigger some soldiers came in and attacked them one screaming at me to get the commader out of here. I ran with my father on my shoulder until we can get to a hidden area under the stairway I patch him up as much as I could and lay him down. "Stay here il go look for a way out and come get you when its safe." He just nods silently.

I search around carefully, I dont want to run into those men again.. I see the exit and just as I am about to return to my father I feel someone grab the back of my shirt and fling me across the room, I hit the wall so hard it knocked all of the air out of my lungs. Zack stands in front of me and grabs me by the collar and slams me into the wall once again.

Zack: "Alright listen I didnt want to hurt you but you soldiers are starting to piss me off now tell us where the old man is"

I cough blood on him "wha...what do you want...with air?..."

Cloud laid against the wall behind him and reno lay against the wall beside me. reno looked curiously at me. "Do you know her very well?.."

"Why does it matter?..." Reno smiles at cloud and zack.

Reno: Screw the old man lets just have this kid spill it

I spit blood on him. "Go fuck yourself.." Zack punches me in the stomach and drops me to the ground, they continue to kick me until reno grabs me by the small patch of my hair sticking out. "Oww..Lets go!"

Reno smiles "no way little boy now answer us or else..."

I had no choice...I grabbed the small knife from my pocket and slashed in the air only I didnt aim for his hand..I sliced my hair and he tried to grab something but only grabbed my helmet and ripped it off. The three men looked surprised and guilty but I took off running, I wasnt going to give them a chance to recover from the sight and try to take me.

I ran far into the forest though the blood loss really slowed me down, I made it to the river, I cleaned up my cuts though the gun shot wound just kept bleeding, but I had no time to worry about that I heard their voices getting closer.. I take off running but I only get a little further before I collaspe..I cant breathe..I cant move..my vision is slowly disappearing...I'm going to die..I'm going to die..as my vision blurs I just see the mens feet and I muttered quietly 5 words.. "I...dont want to die..." and it all goes black..


	4. Chapter 4 Recovery

The Princess and her Guardians

Chapter 4: Recovery

I have another dream..only it doesnt feel like a dream...it feels so real..maybe I am really dead?.. I find myself as a little girl in my mothers arms she wakes me and we are at a small park, there are three little boys there with their parents and I dont know why..but I'm so excited to see them.. when my mother lets me go I take off running toward them..they look so familar..one with black hair..one red head..and one blonde one.. I say their names though I cant hear their names but they look so sweet and we seem to be good friends.. We played on the playground for a while till the sunset and then when I ran to my mother she hugged me tight and muttered "Its time to wake up air...its time to wake up.."

I open my eyes and I feel at the bed and sigh with relief. "it was just a dream..thank god.." I try to sit up then feel a horrid pain in my back, its so painful I cant get up..I look around and I finally realize I'm not in my bed room...it wasnt a dream..I start to hear voices outside my room..

Zack: I cant believe we hurt her so badly..she could have died because of us..I couldnt live with myself if we, her friends killed her..

Reno tried to chuckle but it wasnt a true chuckle. "You wouldnt live period..her father would kill you for laying a finger on his daughter."

Zack looked at him evily. "You would face him too the only person who didnt harm her was cloud and he would still have his ass."

Cloud: "You guys would die, he would merely hit me..we should check on her see if shes awake.."

When I hear the door unlock I shut my eyes and pray they believe im asleep.. when they enter reno smiles. "If shes asleep maybe we should test her.." Reno started messing with my hair and poked my sides until I couldnt take it anymore and smacked him in the face he merely laughed at me. "I knew it! Even now your a terrible faker!"

I try to sit up but I feel the pain again and just plop right back down. They all tensed up.

Zack: H..hey take it easy, you did suffer some serious injuries.

"No! I will not take it easy! You tricked me, attacked me, and kidnapped me! Your lucky i'm not trying to attack you right now!"

Reno chuckled. "Your still the same girl as you use to be"

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't know you people!" The guys all suddenly looked so sad and disappointed, they looked at each other then back at me.

Cloud: You...really dont remember do you?..

I just looked confused, what do these men mean by me not remembering them? Did I know them before my accident or something..Well It doesnt matter, they still attacked me! "No?...I dont know you guys"

The guys all looked at each other until reno coughed and said "Zack and I will go get you some food, let cloud explain it to you" Reno grabbed Zacks collar and dragged him out the door. Cloud just sighs "what a dick"

Cloud looks at me and sits next to me..he seems to be thinking, like deciding what his next words should be. He finally sighs and looks at me. "Ok..let me explain the whole story..."

And thats it for now guys! Haha I know its a kick in the nards but I wanted to leave some suspense till the next chapter just leave some reviews if you want to see more!


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

The Princess and her Guardians

Chapter 5: Memories

"You are of royal bloodline..A rare bloodline as well..Ever since we were little our fates have been intertwined.."

16 years earlier...

I was sleeping soundly in my bed when my father nudged me, I opened my eyes to see my father and my mother looking over me. My mother smiled "Come on baby its time to meet some very important people.." She picks me up and I cuddle up to her. "okies mommy.."

My father leads us to the living room where I see three little boys and their parents, one blond boy hiding behind his mom, one black haired boy covered in dirt, he must have been playing around before coming here, and one red head just messing with the black haired boy. My mother sets me down and scoots me to the boys.

My father smiles. "Air this is Cloud, Zack, and Reno they are your official guardians from this day forward though for now they will just be your friends until you all are old enough to protect each other.. come on kids get to know each other you all go play."

Our parents scoot us into the play room while they speak in the living room. Zack and Reno merely ran around after each other while Cloud just sat down and looked down quietly. I grabbed some of my toys and brought them over to him. "Lets play!" Reno and Zack jumped up and down in excitement they both cheered "Play! Play!" Cloud looked at us and quietly said "ok..."

We played with my toys and then played hide and seek for a while, when our parents came in we were all laughing and smiling, even cloud. My father smiled "Come on kids time to go." We all looked so sad "No! Stay!"

My father looked at the other parents and smiled "How about the boys stay the night, after all they will do this more later why not start it now"

Clouds parents smiled "Sure after all we havnt seen him this happy with other children in a while" Zack and Renos parents nod in agreement. "Our little rascals could need some play time too."

We all cheered and played all night, my parents let us share the same room and we all went to bed peacefully, thats the first night we met and spent the night together.

4 years later (after they all met, they all are 6 now) (From Clouds perpective now)

Cloud, Zack, and Reno were all at training when Air's father called for them. "Boys! Come in here quick!"

We all ran in the house, her father looked worried. "Boys, I think something happened to my wife and air.. they should have been back from shopping hours ago, please help me search for them! Your parents are looking as well..please go.." We all looked at each other and nodded.

We took off running "Air..please be ok.." We search and search but find nothing then see these soldiers carrying what looks like a little girl and a womans dead body..the woman is airs mother so that means the girl..

Zack screams. "Hey you fuckers let them go!" We all grabbed our swords and attacked though the soldiers were a lot stronger, they slammed us to the ground and aimed their guns at our heads, we would have been dead if it wasnt for our fathers. They killed most of the soldiers but the two who were carrying air and her mother took off running. We ran after them..

I catch up to them and try to attack them but they merely threw airs mother in my way and took off in a car..I ran and ran but couldnt catch them...they took her...its all my fault..

When everyone catches up I just kneel to the ground and cry silently. "I couldnt save her..I'm pathetic.." My mother holds me tight. "No your not baby its those soldiers..bastards.." Airs father looks furious. "Dont worry boys those bastards will pay for this!"

Zack, Reno, and I stand up straight in formation and I wipe my eyes. "Let us help, it is our duty as her guardians to protect and serve her at all cost!" Her father tries to smile. "I'll keep your word in that boys."

(Thats the end of this chapter people haha sorry if its a little short il try to make them longer soon.)


	6. Chapter 6 Confusion

The Princess and her Guardians

Chapter 6: Confusion

Is what cloud said true?.. It seems possible but..I dont know..how can I trust him?.. Cloud must be able to see my skeptisim because he gets up and is about to leave the room then looks over his shoulder at me.

"I know its all hard to believe but what I say is true..I'll let you think it over..I'll be outside just call me if you need me" He leaves the room.

I cant believe this...is what I believe a lie?..Or are they lying just to trick me..I dont know..my head hurts..I just want to sleep and wake up and all this be a dream..I'm so tired... I close my eyes and sleep swallows me.

Zack and Reno come back to see Cloud laying against the wall outside the room.

Reno: Where is she? Is something wrong?

Cloud: No I just wanted to give her time to think about what I told her.. I'm sure its all confusing..

A little later I wake up to see the guys in their boxers, they must have been getting changed. I can't help but blush bright red, I have never seen a guy in his boxers even my dad never walked around the house like that. Zack noticed I was awake and smile. "Look whose being a little peeper!" I blush even more. "N..no no..I just woke up!...please put some clothes on." I sit up, it still hurts but I can handle it now.

They put on their pajama pants and cloud hands me some food. "You need to eat we all ate a little while ago, besides your still injured." I just nod and eat my food.

Zack scratches his head and looks at reno then to cloud and smiled "We have reserved two rooms, two beds in each so one of us needs to stay in here and since I found her I think I should" Reno looked mad "no way man! she should stay with me"

While reno and zack argued cloud sat beside me and looked me in the eyes. "Who do you want to share a room with?.." I blush a little and look at the others. "I..would like cloud to stay in my room..." Zack and reno look surprised but just sighed and nodded. Cloud looked away but couldnt help smile a little bit.

A little while later zack and reno left for their room and I laid in my bed while cloud was in the bathroom. When he came out he turned on my favorite horror movie, did he know or was it just a coincidence?... I sat up "thats my favorite horror movie.." Cloud just smiled and nodded "I know..we use to watch it when we were little..when we were kids we use to sneak into the living room and watch scary movies..you were always the brave one of the group.."

"Cloud...you are telling me the truth right?...I mean it does sound familiar but...I have always been raised by my father.." Cloud suddenly looked angry. "He is NOT your father! he is a bastard who kidnapped you and did god knows what to you when you were a child..hes the one that took you away from me...from us.."

I suddenly felt angry even if they were telling me the truth he still raised me he never laid a hand on me! "Dont talk about him that way! He never hurt me! If he did such horrid things then would I live such a peaceful life! Just get out!" I threw a pillow at him and he left... I felt wrong for yelling at him but I cant change my emotions..I feel so sleepy..

I lay down and fall asleep he comes in a little later but I pretend to be asleep, he comes up and sits on the edge of the bed by my head. he plays with my hair carefully like hes trying not to wake me and kisses my forehead and whispers "I'm so sorry air...if you can hear me then I want you to know...I love you...so much.." I'm tempted to grab his hand and hold it tight..tell him im sorry too..but my body wont move..I will tell him tomorrow though.. He gets up and goes to sleep in his bed. Before I close my eyes and allow sleep to take me I mutter "Good night cloud..." He smiled and muttered "Good night air..." We both fall asleep peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7 Festival

The Princess and Her Guardians

Chapter 7: Festival

We stayed in town for about a week, the guys didnt want to move while I was still in pain though I wont lie I really wanted to leave. I wanted to see the man they say is my real father..I'm still skeptical of everything but until they trust me to be able to leave on my own I cant do anything anyway. I was finally able to get changed on my own without being in complete pain no longer having to ask for help or having to be offered help..

The guys said they were going into town to get some supplies and I couldnt help but beg them to let me join them. "Please! I havnt seen the light of day in a whole week, thats torture!" They all just looked at each other zack just shrugged and said "sure but I doubt it will be any fun" I smiled "dont worry I just want to leave this damn room!"

I'm so happy to breathe in the clean air and hear the people talking, though it was odd getting so many looks, I dont know if it was just because I have my arms wrapped up and even a small wrap on my forehead from the gash or was it from the fact that I was with a group of handsome men..we definitely stick out in this type of crowd..

I tried to keep my head down but zack smiled at me and patted my back gently "Dont be shy your a very beautiful girl, keep your head up high plus you got quiet a bunch of hot gentlemen escorting you." He flexed his muscles and reno chuckled "gentlemen my ass". Zack hit him in the back of the head and I couldnt help but laugh a little and cloud smiled "you should do that more often" I looked confused at him. "what do you mean?.." Reno said "since we snatched you, you havnt smiled or laughed or seemed happy at all."

"Oh..sorry I didnt know I looked so down.." Zack smiled "its ok we did just randomly take you and you were hurting so I wouldnt blame you, just promise you will do that more often." I smiled and nodded "ok..hey look at that" I went up to a flyer, it stated that there was a festival occuring today starting at sunset, I must have looked excited because the guys looked at me and smiled, zack said "How about we stay for another day, see the festival" I smiled "Really?...I mean are you sure?.." They nodded and so we gathered some supplies and returned to our hotel to wait for the festival to begin.

The sun began to set, after my shower I went into my room and saw a present on my bed. It read "hope we got the right sizes and hope you wear this tonight" I guess it was from the guys though i'm a little afraid of what it is.. When I opened the box I found a beautiful strapless red dress with black heels, I tried them on and they fit perfectly..that part kinda worried me.. I came out in the dress and heels the guys started blushing and stared at me I blushed and looked away. "u...um..wh..what is it?..is something wrong?.." they all shook their heads at the same time. Cloud finally spoke "w..well we should be getting the the festival.."

We spent the day playing games and other activities and learning about the history of the town, I beat the guys at a lot of the games we played it was so much fun, the guys would pout if they lost but in the end we all laughed, when it was getting dark they blindfolded me. "H..hey watcha doing!" they chuckled "just wait.."

When they allowed me to take the blindfold off we were on a hill not too far from town though I could see all the light in the town. "wow..its beautiful.." zack smiled "nuh uh just wait and see.." I looked at him confused but before I could question him I saw fireworks shoot into the sky.. the sky glowed so brightly..Ive never seen it shine like it did that night..

While we were watching the fireworks cloud took out these charms for his jacket pocket handed one to each of us. "I found these at a shop at the festival, it is stated you and the others you give them to will forever be intertwined with each other.." I smiled and looked at the charm. "huh this charm..it looks so familiar...like ive seen it before...I dont feel so hot.." they all stared at me "hey..you ok?...Hey! Air!" All I heard was them yelling my name before everything went black..


End file.
